


Deckerstar forever

by Sammysuewho



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I Ship It, Lucifer Redemption, Married Characters, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammysuewho/pseuds/Sammysuewho
Summary: How I pictured the end of the series would go. Feeling fluff and angst today. Enjoy!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Deckerstar forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot of how I would love the end of the series to go.

It had been nearly 40 years since their last case. Lucifer and Chloe’s partnership had become famous in the city of Los Angelas and no one doubted them anymore. Lucifer finally convinced the detective to retire after a particulary scary case in which she got shot once again and almost died in his arms at 48. She finally consented after Trixie too begged her mother to retire. Chloe had a hard time saying goodbye to everyone at the precienct, making many friends over the years it was like her second home. Lucifer had also convinced her to marry him after several askings, most of which she said no, it wasn’t the right time. 

Lucifer moved her and Trix into one of his many properties on the LA mountain side, a sweeping cowboy style rancher home with beautiful vista’s and a pool and hot tub of course. Trixie was getting old enough now to where she didn’t need to remain home but she wanted to stay with them for as long as she could. Lucifer and her had always been close, but they formed an extra bond since Trixie had graduated highschool. “I think I want to be a doctor mom.” She said one day at dinner. Linda and Amenadeal were over with them often, and on this particular July night, Linda had initiated game night, bringing Clue. 

“I think that’s a great idea honey, it’s a lot of school though. Do you think you’re ready for that?” Chloe asked. Trixie nodded. “I am.” Lucifer grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed affectionately. Ella and Dan had married and had twin daughters named Zoe and Summer. 

Linda and Chloe had also become close and often would talk for hours on end about everything from movies to their favorite books and how it was being married to celestial beings.  
Dan had been wary of Chloe marrying Lucifer, but after much convincing, he relented. They were one big happy family. Lucifer had always wanted one. Having spent millenia in hell, the one thing he craved was a family. Somewhere he could belong and this was his chosen family. Maze, had disappeared. After the fiasco with Michael all those years ago, she had never forgiven Lucifer for telling her she didn’t have a soul and couldn’t love. 

A part of him missed her, but another part didn’t. Maze’s betrayal hurt and Lucifer wasn’t quite ready to forgive that sting yet. “What are you thinking about my love?” Chloe asked as they sat on their balcony enjoying a glass of wine. “ Maze. I wonder what she’s up to?” Lucifer asked. 

Chloe nodded. “I bet she’s ok wherever she is. She’s a fighter.” She replied. Lucifer nodded. “I just wish we could have reconciled. I do miss her.” He said taking a sip of his wine. 

Chloe smiled warmly and yawned. “I think it’s time for this old lady to go to bed.” She laughed getting up and streatching. Lucifer scoffed. “Detective, you are not old. You still have a good 20 years before I have to carry you off to heaven.” Lucifer scoffed. “ I won’t be going to heaven.” Chloe said simply.  
He quirked an eyebrow at her. “Yes you will be. I will not have you in hell.” He said. “I will be wherever you are my love.” She said walking up to him and kissing him softly. He wrapped his arms around her and drug in her warmth. Love poured out of her. She was light and good and everything he wasn’t. “I can’t have you in hell, it would destroy you darling. You are too good, and I…well I’m me.” He said sadly. 

Chloe glared at him. “Now you listen to me Lucifer, you are kind, strong and hard working. You take care of everyone and ask for nothing in return. You are good and don’t you ever forget it.” Chloe said. “I will go wherever you go because if you are not in heaven I would die and I couldn’t bear surviving eternity without you.” She whispered.  
Lucifer brushed a tear away from her cheek. “I guess we will both be in hell then together.” He sighed. “I don’t think it will be that bad.” She said smiling. “Besides, who will be there for you to remind you about game nights?” She asked.  
He grinned. “I’m always going to be the top hat.” He said leading her into their house. She nodded. “Of course, my love. You are never a shoe.”


End file.
